1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to transceiving vehicle data in general and, in particular, to manually and automatically transceiving specific vehicle operational status.
2. Description of the Related Art
An emergency informing apparatus mounted on a vehicle for informing emergency condition data, position data, and identification data of the vehicle in response to a command signal is known. Such a prior art emergency informing apparatus informs police, etc. of at least emergency condition data, position data, and identification data of the vehicle in response to a switch.
However, though the prior art emergency informing apparatus includes a wireless telephone communication circuit, it cannot be used for general personal communication or for transmitting vehicle situation data and/or storing vehicle data for later analysis.